


To Adventure

by Athems



Series: Sengen Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Day 5, Dragons, Elemental Magic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 5, fantasy au.In a world were some humans had evolved in special ways to the point of being born with the ability of being good at something or born with a power beyond normal comprehension, some simply lived accepting this fact of life, but others had the need to find out the why of it all.Senku starts his journey with his friends to figure out why he has powers. Along the way he meets new people, some more fascinating than others.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2020-2021





	To Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you another fantasy au from yours truly.  
> @Widow_Spyder, my friend, remember when I told you this idea at the beginning of last year? It was something that was plaguing my mind while I was in Miami, but until a few weeks ago I decided to write it, for sengen week, of course!  
> Enjoy~

In a world were some humans had evolved in special ways to the point of being born with the ability of being good at something or born with a power beyond normal comprehension, some simply lived accepting this fact of life, but others had the need to find out the why of it all.  
  
After a year of his father Byakuya leaving on a quest to explore the world for himself, Senku decided to finally follow on the old man's steps and do the same. For his desire to see and learn everything there was about their world was too great to contain within the little town they lived in.  
  
Alongside his two best friend, Taiju and Yuzuriha, Senku started his trip to try and understand the why of people's abilities and powers, and see the lands and sights that were around the whole world.  
  


* * *

  
After traveling for a few days, the group finally arrived at a small village, were apparently Byakuya had been before if the apparent happiness on everyone's face at hearing Senku's name was any indication.  
  
"You're father passed through here a while ago," a boy called Chrome explained to him. "He told us many things about his son Senku, who has power over lighting itself." He then turned excited, "Is it true you can do that?!"  
  
 _Figures my old man would run his mouth about that..._ Senku thought with a sigh.  
  
"What are you doing all the way here?" A little girl by the name Suika, who had greeted them alongside Chrome, asked in curiosity.  
  
"We're on a quest to see the wonders of the world and figure why people have powers!" Taiju answered overexcited as always.  
  
"That sounds so bad!" Chrome immediately exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, few people here have powers!" Suika said.  
  
"That's true. Only Kohaku and Kaseki seems to have some," the boy commented.  
  
"What kind of powers do they have?" Yuzuriha asked in curiosity. She has only ever seen Senku's electric power.  
  
"Kohaku can move fast and hit hard, she also has a great sight!" Suika explained excited.  
  
"As for Kaseki, he can learn any craft easily and master it fast," Chrome added.  
  
"So, they have mostly abilities rather than powers," Senku deduced. "Still, I would like to meet them."  
  
With that, it was arranged that they would spend the night at the village, meeting the people and gathering information from them.  
Even if Kohaku and Kaseki didn't have powers like him, Senku was still excited to see and meet people who went beyond the concept of human beings.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning the group of three prepared to leave, wishing to keep exploring. 'Good luck' and 'Stay safe' wishes were exchange with the village, alongside a curious warning:  
  
 _"There is a strange guy with horns and a purple overcoat that lurks around the forest. No one who he is, or what he wants, so be careful."_  
  
Senku didn't really pay any attention to the words, he just wanted to keep traveling to see what else they could find. Taiju preferred to believe Suika's words about the warning though,  
  
 _"He's not bad, he's just lonely!"_  
  
But Yuzuriha had her reservations about it. After all, the part of the horns sounded quite dangerous.  
  
Nonetheless, the group went on their way eagerly (or rather Senku and Taiju did, Yuzuriha keeping cautious at all times).  
  


* * *

  
Gen was happily going around the forest as usual, playing with the small animals, hugging or petting the large ones, and enjoying the natural sight all around him. He loved spending time in the forest, it was his favorite place to be.  
  
He was surprised when he heard the sounds of footsteps, hiding quickly to look at the ones that had decided on entering his paradise.  
  
He saw three humans, two males one female, but the one guiding them called his attention. He had the strangest hairdo he has ever seen, and the color wasn't normal either.  
  
That's when he sensed it, a strange energy radiating from who appeared to be the leader.  
  
 _How curious,_ his mind hummed.  
  
While he was still trying to discern what that was, two red eyes locked with his, making his mind halt because of the strange color.  
  
"So, you're the one they were talking about," the red-eyed human concluded.  
  
"Huh? Who're you talking about?" The big one looked towards where his friend's gaze was directed to.  
  
The girl then gave a gasp of surprise, "It's the guy with the purple overcoat!"  
  
 _Well, since it seems they have already met the village might as well introduce myself,_ Gen thought with a smile.  
  
"Greetings travelers," he made a small bow to show respect. "My name is Gen, I am but a dweller of this forest."  
  
"Hey, I'm Taiju!" the big one introduced himself with a big smile. "This are Yuzuriha and Senku!" He pointed to each one of his friends.  
  
"Taiju-kun! We don't know if he's trust worthy, you shouldn't give information so eagerly!" the girl reproached him.  
  
"But you heard what Suika said, he's not bad!" he tried to reason.  
  
"Still!"  
  
"I promise you I mean no harm," Gen lifted both his hands in a placating matter.  
  
Senku regarded him for a moment, noticing the curved horns (one black and one white) that adorned his head he tilted his head in curiosity. "What are you?" he bluntly asked much to his friends' shock.  
  
"Senku-kun! You can't just ask a stranger something like that!"  
  
"Yeah, have a little more tact Senku!"  
  
Gen didn't seem insulted by the other's honesty in the least, instead he gave a smile. "Curious, aren't you?"  
  
"Heh, not gonna deny that" the boy said with a smirk. "So, are you going to tell me why you have horns?"  
  
The other shrugged, "Who knows. Are you going to tell me why I can sense energy in you?"  
  
Senku gave him a surprised look before smirking again and shrugging, "Who knows."  
  
Gen gave a laugh at the returned answer. He liked the guy's attitude and him and his friends didn't seem like the bad sort. "What do you seek travelers?"  
  
"We're looking to explore the world and understand everything in it," the traveler answered.  
  
"That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" the stranger asked with surprise. "The world is too big. You'll die before exploring it all or before even understanding half of it."  
  
"We won't know until we try! Right Senku?!" Taiju exclaimed with passion.  
  
"Sure thing, you big oaf," Senku answered him with a smile, while Yuzuriha laughed at their dynamic.  
  
"Well then, I wish you the best of luck in your travels," Gen said. "There are many things in this world that aren't that keen on being understood, so you're gonna have your work cut out for you."  
  
"Kukuku, wasn't expecting anything else."  
  
Gen gave them a last smile and another bow before turning and leaving the group to continue their travels in peace. _Who knows if I'll meet them again, but I certainly hope so~_ he thought with a smile.  
  


* * *

  
A few more hours of walking passed, when suddenly, the roar of a creature was heard. The three travelers turned their eyes everywhere, looking for the source until Senku finally spotted the shape of something high in the air.  
  
"Is that a big bird?!" Taiju asked impressed.  
  
"No, I-I think it's a d-dragon!" Yuzuriha exclaimed in surprise and a bit of fear.  
  
Senku could only look at it in awe. To think such amazing beasts existed in their world... He could only hope to one day see one right in front of him; without it eating him, of course.  
  
They looked at the creature soar in the sky before their sight was blocked by some mountains.  
  
"Wow..." Yuzuriha whispered with Taiju nodding in agreement.  
  
Their journey had become even more interesting.  
  


* * *

  
It was starting the get dark when they decided on a place to camp.  
  
Senku had managed to find a big empty cave where they could get some refuge from the wind and cold. Near it was a river where they could replenish their water and clean themselves a little.  
  
Taiju was left to guard the cave from any wandering animals (hopefully nothing big would appear to fight him for it), while the other two went in search of good wood to make some fire to cook the meat they had for dinner.  
  
While they were looking around a clearing, a sound made itself known to them.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Senku asked the other.  
  
"Yes. But what is it?" Yuzuriha looked around trying to pinpoint the sound.  
  
"Beating wings..." The moment the words left him he turned his gaze to the sky watching a big shape barely keep afloat before it started to tumble down right where they were.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
They both moved away from the center jumping a little at the impact of whatever it was crashing on the ground in front of them.  
  
"...What is that?" the girl asked with apprehension, not daring to approach it.  
  
Senku had no qualms about such things and ran to see what had fallen, stopping in front of it when he recognized it as the dragon from before.  
  
He had seen it's colors barely from the distance as he saw it fly away, but he was able to see a white color on it. Now that he got a better look up closely, he noticed some black lines akin to cracks running around it's body in a pattern, and more importantly, one black horn on the left side of his head and one white horn on the right side.  
  
 _What are the odds..._ he couldn't help thinking when he noticed the coincidence.  
  
"Senku-kun...?" Yuzuriha approached him slowly.  
  
"It's the dragon we saw before."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He gave a nod, completely positive that it was the same creature they saw.  
  
Just then, the beast gave a grunt in pain moving its front left paw a little, almost giving the girl a heart attack.  
  
Senku noticed the red painted on the underside of it, getting closer to the beast to see better.  
  
 _Just as I thought._ There was a gaping wound the side of his hand on the dragon's side. _I guess that's what made it faint mid-fly and collapse._  
  
"It's wounded," he told the other.  
  
Immediately, Yuzuriha's caring side appeared. "What should we do?"  
  
"We could try to treat it. Be it with fire or a thread."  
  
"But I don't know how to sew a wound on such an animal. And he's too big to stop from moving while using fire to try to cauterize it."  
  
She was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the dragon there, alone and hurt, while whatever or whoever did that could still be around. _But what can we do?_  
  
He then noticed the creature's eyes were open and staring right at him. Senku made sure not to look threatening or suspicious as best he could, putting his hand gently on its back and rubbing it in comfort.  
  
"We want to help you, but what can we do?" he asked the dragon, hoping it could understand their intentions.  
  
The beast's eyes closed before its body started to shimmer and shrink right before the other two. When it finally stopped, it was the familiar shape of a human, a boy with a purple overcoat and horns in his head.  
  
The transformation seemed to have taken every strength he had left, leaving him unconscious and panting from the exertion.  
  
"It's... Gen," Yuzuriha whispered surprised. "But how?"  
  
Senku quickly snapped out of his amazement and carefully put the boy in his back. "We can ask him later," his voice was strained from the effort of carrying someone (he wasn't that strong, but he needed to pull through, for the other's sake). "Right now, we need to get back and treat his wound."  
  
The girl nodded in understanding, picking the wood she had gathered and following the other's fast pace back to the cave.  
  


* * *

  
After getting to the cave, they moved Gen to the back of it, laying him on the floor. While Taiju started the fire, Senku started to take the boy's overcoat and shirt with Yuzuriha's help. They opened his undershirt to see the wound, Senku noticing immediately that the change of shape had caused it to bleed some more.  
  
Senku got out some supplies to treat it while Taiju got the meat cooked and Yuzuriha got their water flasks.  
  
Pouring water on the wound to clean it alongside some soap that Senku had brought along made the boy whine in pain. Stitching the wound with some special thread Yuzuriha had, made him gasp and twitch a lot, so Senku was forced to hold him a little while the girl worked. When that was done, they carefully wrapped some bandages around his abdomen, which didn't seem to bother the unconscious boy more.  
  
After that, they finally took a rest and ate, Yuzuriha telling Taiju what had happened when they were gathering wood; Senku, meanwhile, keeping an eye on the sleeping Gen, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable or in pain.  
  
"So he's a dragon?!" Taiju asked in surprise.  
  
"Shhh!" Yuzuriha immediately shushed him, getting an apologetic smile in return. "Seems that way, but we're still not completely sure."  
  
"Whatever the case, we can only wait for him to feel better and tell us. If he wishes to, anyways," Senku concluded.  
  
"Who knows who long that'll take," the big guy commented. "A wound that deep can usually put anyone down for a while."  
  
"You mean, for anyone except you it would be difficult to get up from..." the boy gave him a deadpan expression, making the other two laugh.  
  
When they were done eating, they decided to turn for the night, putting out the fire and getting blankets to not get cold; Senku pulling out an extra to cover Gen with.  
  
It didn't take long for both Yuzuriha and Taiju to fall asleep, but the other traveler was still wide awake, his mind going a mile a minute trying to understand how the other could transform into such a magnificent creature. He couldn't fathom ever seeing such a thing or meeting people with such interesting abilities (like the ones in the village).  
  
All his life he has only ever known the abilities of his friends (super resistance and perfect hand-eye coordination), not to mention that he was the only one in town with both an ability and a power (genius mind and lighting power). To think there were such mysteries around the land, that even mythical beasts such as dragons existed, that those fairytale books that Byakuya used to bore him with as a child had some true in it.  
  
Senku turned his haze to the sleeping Gen, noticing that the pinched expression in his face was gone and he seemed more at ease while resting. He gave a sigh of relief knowing the other was feeling better before finally succumbing to the darkness of sleep.  
  


* * *

  
In the morning, the three travelers were surprised with an almost completely healthy Gen; wide awake and smiling, the boy gave them his deepest thanks for helping him out.  
  
Much to their amazement, he told them that he was a half-dragon, one capable of looking like a human while being able to transform completely into said beast, the only one of his kind. He then explained that while he was stretching his wings for a few hours he was attacked by a man and his soldiers; someone who he had met before that wanted to capture him so he could force him into a magical bond, which allowed the human to become as powerful as the dragon he bonded with. But Gen dreaded the idea of being bonded with anyone, tied to another until either of them died, it didn’t go well with his free spirit.  
  
"I didn't know there were such things as magical bonds," Yuzuriha commented, still intrigued with the story.  
  
"It's an old magic ritual," Senku explained. "One that was usually used by kings and other rulers to conquer more kingdoms and lands. It could be used with dragons, yokais, gods and other mythical beings."  
  
"Wow Senku! You really know everything!" Taiju declared surprised.  
  
"Curiously enough, that's something that my old man taught me." Senku turned his attention back on the dragon boy. "I'm surprised you're willing to share such information with us, though."  
  
Gen gave a laugh. "Well, you seem like good people, so I'm sure you won't use this against me."  
  
"Nice try, but I know that's not the truth."  
  
"My, my, so perceptive~" Gen smiled. "Let's say that I own you for helping me out when you found me. You could have simply left me there to my own fortune, but you didn't."  
  
"You don't have to thank us, is was the right thing to do," Yuzuriha commented.  
  
"Yeah! We wouldn't leave someone there to bleed out!" Taiju added.  
  
Senku didn't comment, only looking on as the others kept talking. Gen's words seemed more sincere than before, but he was sure the other wasn't being completely honest. If they have left him in the woods, he would probably have been fine; considering how healthy he already looked, the genius was willing to bet the boy was almost hundred percent healed.  
  
"Now that you're feeling better, what are you going to do?" Taiju asked Gen.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you on your travels for a little while."  
  
 _Ah, so that's his intention,_ Senku's mind concluded. _He must be a little afraid of meeting that man again that he wants some backup or a distraction to escape again..._  
  
Senku wouldn't reproach him that, it was just survival instinct, something every living being shared in common with one another.  
  
"Sure, we wouldn't mind! Right?" Taiju asked his companions.  
  
"Of course! You're welcome to join us!" Yuzuriha immediately agreed.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Senku said after a little while.  
  
Gen beamed at them, glad to see he was rapidly accepted. He promised he wouldn't slow them down and would share all he knew about the magical part of the world in exchange.  
  


* * *

  
Having a fourth companion in their travels made things easier, especially when it was someone that knew so much about the mysteries of the magical part of the world. They had been traveling for a few days now and thanks to the other, they had been able to find some indicatives of magic around them.  
  
Gen told them about the other creatures that roamed the land, the things they said, the places they dwelled in, and the kind of things they were capable of. He explained that a big reason why such creatures kept to themselves and hid from their kind was because humans had become less afraid of them and no longer easy targets to prank. Somehow, someway, humans had evolved smarter and more intuitive than his kin, creating contraptions that scared and harmed the creatures, and even some of them being graced with powers akin to the gods themselves, making humans too dangerous and fearful to interact with.  
  
But there were some, like Gen himself, that found humans so fascinating and entertaining to be around. So, they disguised themselves to be around their kind, making sure not to reveal anything that may endanger the magic realm.  
  
It was at night that he talked the most with Senku. While Taiju and Yuzuriha slept they quietly discussed the advancement of humans and wonders of the world and beyond it.  
  
The genius was fascinated with the fact that the other could fly, while the hybrid was captivated with all the knowledge the other had.  
  
Senku had been telling him mostly about the stars and planets they discovered where beyond their world. Gen could hardly believe that was possible, but then again, humans seemed more eager to share their theories and discoveries than the gods, who were said to already know everything there was to know. The dragon boy would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in all the things he was learning, but he was more fascinated in the boy who was teaching him all that.  
  
Gen knew the three were childhood friends, and their bond between each other was quite strong; but he couldn't deny that him and Senku seemed to be more in sync with each other. And he certainly would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a great attraction towards him.  
  


* * *

  
They've been traveling together for a few weeks already when they were ambushed by a man with a spear and some armored soldiers.  
  
"Finally found you, Gen-kun," said the one that appeared to be the leader.  
  
"Hyoga!" the dragon boy exclaimed in fear.  
  
"You were lucky last time, but I'm not planning on letting you escape again." Even though not much of the man's face was exposed, his words alone made a shiver run down the three travelers' backs.  
  
"You're the one that hurt Gen?!" Taiju asked indignant.  
  
"I think it's quite obvious by now that he's the one," Senku said exasperated with his friend. He turned his eyes to the enemies and started to think of a plan to escape them.

 _Counting that Hyoga guy there's six of them, and they all look more than ready to fight anyone just to get Gen,_ Senku concluded. _If we let them take him away without opposing, then they should leave us alone... But I'm unwilling to let them take him that easily._

"I don't know, nor do I care who you three are, but if you let us take Gen-kun with us then you won't be killed."

"Huh? What if I don't want to listen to you?" Senku asked in an uncaring way, knowing he would probably get the enemy mad.

"Yeah! Gen's our friend, we won't let you harm him!" Taiju said, Yuzuriha nodding at his side in agreement.

"Then you have made your choice." Hyoga pulled out his spear, prompting his soldiers to take out their axes and swords. He then rushed towards Senku at an impressive speed, almost managing to impale him if not for Gen tackling him away from the attack.

"You shouldn't make him mad Senku-chan, he's serious business," Gen whispered while helping him up.

The soldiers tried to attack Taiju and Yuzuriha head on, but the boy grabbed a big piece of wood to use as shield, managing to block their attacks easily.

Gen knew his new friends wouldn't fight Hyoga and his minions, but he wasn't expecting them to stand up to someone like that on his behalf. He knew they had no chance of getting out alive from a fight against him, but he didn't want them to risk their lives for him.

 _I may have only known them for a short time, but I can't deny that I like them,_ he thought dismayed at the situation at hand.

"Wait Hyoga!" Gen shouted at him, stopping the soldiers in their second attack as well. "I give myself up! Just leave them alone!"

"What?!" Yuzuriha and Taiju cried out in astonishment.

The dragon boy made his way towards the man, his hands raised in surrender not daring to look at the others' eyes.

"Wait, Gen!" Senku yelled indignant. "You can't just give up!"

"It's the right move to make," Hyoga commented when the other arrived at his side. "He knows you have no chance of survival against us." He then took the boy by his clothes, ready to go on his way with his prey in hand.

Senku grinded his teeth in frustration. _That idiot!_ his mind yelled in anger. _I guess I have no choice._ He started gathering energy into his right hand, unleashing it at Hyoga's spear in the form of a lightning bolt, making the weapon fly off from his hand.

"What?!" The man turned his gaze to the other, surprise showing in his face.

"Senku-chan... You have an elemental power..." Gen mumbled in shock, his eyes locked on the red-eyed boy.

"Senku!" Taiju exclaimed worried, knowing his friend didn't make use of his power often since it left him feeling drained.

The soldiers didn't wait for an order before charging head on against the new threat. Senku quickly took his water flask and threw it at the floor in front of him, waiting for the moment the five soldiers were stepping on it before unleashing another lightning bolt into the water; the electric current amplifying with it and the metal armors in the soldiers helping the electricity to travel faster through their bodies, knocking them out instantly.

Hyoga watched as his minions dropped to the floor, twitching from the electricity. _Not only does he have a power, but he also knows how to use it best._ He let go of Gen, shifting his full attention to the lighting user.

"Impressive," he said in a calm voice, lifting his left hand to point it at Senku. "But you aren't the only one who has an elemental power."

He created an ice stalactite in the palm of his hand before launching it towards the other, managing to pierce his left shoulder.

Senku bit his tongue to stop himself from cried out in pain, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of knowing how much that hurt. His legs shook, almost collapsing from the shock, making his left foot land in the water puddle.

Hyoga approached and touched the water with one of his fingers, making it freeze immediately, encasing the genius' left leg in ice.

"Your power is impressive," the man said as he slowly started to make way towards Senku, watching with grim satisfaction the desperation of the other to free himself. "But I can't allow someone like you to exist. It would make my plans to conquer the land difficult."

"Senku!" Taiju tried to run and stop the other from harming his friend, but he was pushed away by an onslaught of ice stalactites, piercing his clothes and leaving him stuck in a tree's bark.

“Taiju-kun!” Yuzuriha went to try and help the other get unstuck, but her strength wasn't big enough to help much.

While those two were occupied, Hyoga continued making his way towards Senku, the latter trying to use his lightning bolts to destroy the ice and free himself, without much success.

"Leave him alone Hyoga!" Gen shouted in desperation. "It's me you want, right?! So, take me and leave him alone!"

"As I said, he's a danger to my plans. So, he must die." He finally was standing in front of Senku, lifting his hand and creating an ice sword to cut the other's head.

Right at that moment, the wind started to increase its speed, taking Senku and Hyoga by surprise by the intensity it was gaining.

"I said. Leave. Him. Alone." Gen's body was shaking with anger, strong wind currents swirling around his body.

"So, you finally use your elemental power," the man commented, watching with curiosity how the wind was starting to shake the trees and bushes around them.

The wind started to pick more speed, expanding the swirl. Senku recognized the movement it was making and the danger it posed. _He's creating a tornado! This is bad!_

Hyoga didn't seem to care much until he saw some trees starting to become uprooted. He froze his legs in place, watching how the current managed to lift his soldiers into the air, swirling them around before they were thrown far away.

"Taiju!" the genius called his friends' attention before giving him orders of grabbing Yuzuriha and holding her tight against the wind. He then watched in shock as Gen's body started to levitate in the center of the tornado, the powerful wind beginning to crack the ice holding both him and Hyoga safe from the current.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sucked into the tornado, Senku at least thankful that the other two were far enough to still be safe from the current.

Somehow, someway, he was able to latch onto Gen's sleeve while Hyoga was sent flying with a cry. He held on as best as he could, his mind trying to find a solution to the problem at hand.

He tried to call out to the other, but the power of the wind carried his voice away, not to mention the dragon boy seemed lost to his own anger to realize what was happening anymore.  
He threw his other arm around to embrace the boy, hoping the physical touch would help snap Gen from whatever was keeping him like that.

"C'mon you idiot, snap out of it!" he yelled to the other. "You're hurting the forest you like so much! You're hurting yourself! You're hurting us! Please, stop! Please, Gen!"

The wind started to slow down, the tornado dissipating fast and the two boys, who were hovering midair at a great altitude, began to fall into the land.

"Damnit!" Senku grabbed the other more strongly while falling, noticing the boy was out cold in his grasp. "Wake up Gen! You need to wake up and fly!" he shouted to the other while continuing to fall.

He closed his eyes when he saw the land rushing to meet them, suddenly feeling a sensation of his stomach jumping inside his body, and then the thud and hard surface of the grass greeting his back less painfully than he expected.

When Senku opened his eyes, he was greeted by the blue sky, looking as if nothing had happened. He lowered his gaze towards the dragon boy he was still clutching as if his life depended on it, taking notice of the wings coming out of his back before they disappeared in a flash.

 _So that's what saved us,_ the genius deduced with a sigh. He felt Gen shift in his hold before blue tired eyes met his red ones.

"Senku-chan..." the other mumbled before giving a smile of relief and hugging the other with as much strength as he had left. "I'm so glad you're okay..." he whispered while tucking his head in genius' neck.

Senku blinked in surprise at the admission but returned the other's embrace pressing his face in the black and white hair, mindful of the curved horns. "And I'm glad you're safe," he mumbled.

"Senku! Gen!" Taiju shouted at them, running towards them before gathering the two in a crushing embrace. "You guys are okay!" He was crying but happy to see them alive.

Yuzuriha approached them with a happy smile, telling the other to "Let them go Taiju-kun, they need to breath," with a gentle voice.

The boy listened and dropped the other two to then start yelling about how cool they both were with their powers and how the soldiers and that Hyoga guy were sent flying far away, but hopefully they were alive.

Senku and Gen weren't listening to him, instead looking at each other with a tired smile, before the dragon boy looked away with a shy expression.

"I own you for helping me out with Hyoga," he said to the three.

"Don't mention it Gen! We wouldn't have let that guy take you away, right?" Taiju asked his two friends, who nodded in agreement.

"That's right. You're our friend Gen-kun," Yuzuriha added.

"Really?" Gen asked in surprise, being the first time he had people who called him a friend right away, the forest animals and maybe Suika having been the only ones he could consider as such before.

"Of course!" Both Taiju and Yuzuriha exclaimed with matching grins.

Senku gave him a smile, extending his hand for the other to hold, "C'mon. Now that that guy is gone you can take it easy while you keep traveling with us."

"Keep...traveling?" Gen asked while taking the other's hand, blushing with how fast his hand was held.

"That's right." Senku grinned at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're one of us now. Not to mention there's still a lot you can teach us from your world."

Gen didn't give a response, only blushing more from the boy's words and actions before Senku started walking in the direction they were before the ambush.

 _Maybe a magic bond wouldn't be so bad if it is with Senku-chan,_ he thought before starting to smile and skipping along the path with the other still holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at world building... It just requires a lot of thinking, and I'm lazy (in almost every way). And I now the tittle is lame, if you guys have a better idea, please share it.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed, in either English or Spanish.


End file.
